Friend Zoned
by RomanEmpress777
Summary: On the summer after Mauve's 21st birthday, Kofi Kingston decides that his cousin, Mauve is old enough to join him and his friends on their annual 2 month long vacation. She is ecstatic that she gets to spend some real time with the man that she has had a crush on since she was 16, Roman Reigns. The problem is that he only sees her as a kid. She's determined to change his mind.


**Full Summary: Mauve Jamison moved in with her cousin Kofi Kingston and his family when she was 15. She would normally only visit the Kingston side of the family during holidays or vacations, but from a little encouragement from Kofi's family, her parents realized that she would have more opportunities and experiences while living with Kofi and his wealthy family. Every Summer, Kofi and his group of equally wealthy friends vacation on a private island co-owned by the Reigns and Marie families. During the summer after Mauve's sixteenth birthday, she got to meet and interact with all of Kofi's friends before they left her with her grandparents while they and Kofi were on vacation. During the time of meeting Kofi's friends, Mauve met a man that she would never forget: Roman Reigns, who at the time, was 27 and still making his way up the corporate ladder of his family's business. It was love at first sight for Mauve. Out of every one of Kofi's friends, he paid the most attention to her, treating and speaking to her as if she was a part of the group and making sure she was never left out of the conversation even though the things that were being discussed were things that Mauve could hardly relate to. "A rich person's conversation" is what she dubbed it. Mauve knew then that she was in love with Roman Reigns and that nothing would stop them from being together….Not even Roman's fiancé, Eva Marie. Though Mauve's feelings for Roman were strong, and almost everyone was aware of what was going on, Roman only ever saw Mauve as a naïve kid. According to him, nothing would ever come out of Mauve's little crush.**

 **Friend Zoned: Chapter One**

 _Roman's hand grips tightly onto Mauve's dark brown hair, pulling her back harder as he pounds her from behind on the silk, blue sheets of her king-sized bed._

 _"Is this how you like it?" Roman growls, plunging deeper into her. "You like it rough like this babygirl?"_

 _Mauve can only moan loudly in response. She can feel her orgasm quickly building and begins to clench tightly around him._

 _"Fuck, you're gonna come aren't you babygirl?" Roman says, his thrusts speeding up and becoming more aggressive. The only reason Mauve's body hasn't collapsed from the forceful thrusts is because of Roman's tight grip on her hair—"_

 _ ***BANG BANG BANG***_

 __Mauve is jolted awake with a loud gasp by the incessant banging on her bedroom door. Once again, her reoccurring dream is interrupted before she can see how it ends.

 __"Come on, MJ, its 6am!" Her cousin, Kofi yells from the other side of the door, still banging on it profusely. "Our flight leaves in two hours and you take long ass showers, let's gooooo!" Mauve huffs in frustration and throws the covers off of herself. "I'm up Kofi, shit!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth! What if Grandma Mabel heard you talking like that?"

"She's in Iceland for the rest of the week so fuck you!" Mauve, of course, would never genuinely talk to Kofi like that, but she can admit to kind of meaning it in this moment. She hates being woken up from her sleep. And not only that, it is 6am sharp and she was so close to experiencing the ending of her dream. For months, right after learning that she would be joining Kofi and his friends on their annual summer vacation, she has been having the same dream and believes that her dream is a sign that she and Kofi's friend (also Mauve's long-time crush) Roman will finally be together. Just the thought of it causes Mauve grin with a dreamy look on her face. She can still feel Roman inside her, her dream is always so lucid. She can't help but to remember every detail.

Roman Reigns is one of many in Kofi's circle of friends, but to Mauve, he stands out more than any of them. Standing at 6'3" with long, wavy dark hair that reaches past the midpoint of his back. His grey eyes were the first thing to catch Mauve's attention about him when she met him. Next was the black tribal tattoo that covers his entire right arm. His skin resembles a butterscotch brown and Mauve was sure it tasted just as sweet.

"MJ! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright!" _Damnit_ , she thinks to herself. _I can't even finish my own daydream._


End file.
